


Elysium

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [286]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, first morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Elysium: noun: i-ˈli-zhē-əm, -zē-:from classical mythology, the abode of the blessed after death; a place or state of perfect happinessFrom Dictionary.com:"Elysium is the Latin rendering of the Greek adjective Ēlýsion. Everything about Elysium (or the Elysian Fields) is obscure: there is no reliable etymology for the Greek adjective Ēlýsion “Elysian” (though pedíon “field, plain” is clear). The location of Elysium is just as unreliable. In the Odyssey (bk 4. 560 ff.) Homer places Elysium on the western edge of the earth, by the vast stream Oceanus—an imaginary place—where there is no wind or rain or storms, where the just Rhadamanthys (another name with no reliable etymology) is a judge of the Underworld and rules over demigods and heroes, who live a carefree, happy afterlife. Elysium entered English in the late 16th century."





	Elysium

Elysium. 

He wasn't usually given to flights of fancy, but as John's fingers brushed against his as he handed him his mug of tea, he understood for the first time, that an idea of heaven wasn't too difficult for him to imagine.

The hitch in John's breath and the sparkle in his dark blue eyes told him he might not be alone in his slightly ridiculous notion.

"Last night..." John began hopefully, yet a bit uncertainly in a hushed tone.

"...was surprising.."

"Surprising? Really?" John's voice took on a flirtatious lilt as he watched Sherlock blow on his tea.

"Surprising only because you are the first to - the first to consider me as a suitable partner for a romantic -"

"Entanglement?" John whispered as he traced Sherlock's full bottom lip with his index finger. "Let me take that before you burn yourself," and John took the mug from Sherlock's trembling hands and placed it on the bedside table.

Once Sherlock could catch his breath again, he managed to mumble, "you were saying - about last night? Before I most rudely interrupted you?"

John blinked at him, then smiled, "last night was a bit like what I imagine heaven must be like."

Sherlock nodded as he took John's face into his two large hands and kissed him gently, continuing the thorough investigation he had started the night before.


End file.
